


not a day goes by.

by D4MIANWAYNE



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Fluff, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Other, Therapy Mention, also somewhat mom figure kory, and tell him itll be okay, anyways hope u all like it ig :), bruce and selina are married, damian calls bruce baba, damian sees her as a mom, damians 15, for no reason other than just because, idk if im using the tags right, idk this is my first fic so its not the best, soft, thats it, they make him food p much tbh, this was gonna be more of a fluff dick and kory comfort damian after a nightmare but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4MIANWAYNE/pseuds/D4MIANWAYNE
Summary: damian shows up to dick's apartment after waking up from a nightmare without realizing dick and kory were going to have a date night. he tries to leave but they make him stay to help calm him down. they both talk to him a bit and make him dinner and they all watch a movie.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	not a day goes by.

**Author's Note:**

> i said this in the tags but damian is 15 here for literally no other reason than i have a timeline of events i made up in my head and this would fall on the 15 y/o damian part of the tl. i really hope u guys enjoy this its my first ever batfam fanfic. i may end up reworking this but for now, its how it is. stan dickkory :*)

Damian came to a final stop on his eldest brother’s fire escape, his warm cheeks and his then wet, now dry, eyes fighting against the cold of the night time's air. He stepped up to the window, peering through the glass and into the apartment’s small room as he brought his hands down to pull the window that was always left slightly ajar for him open, immediately spotting his brother on the bed. He pulled the window open, climbing through the small gap and then quickly shutting it, being considerate enough to shut it before too much cold air could fill the room. 

He turned, aiming to look at his brother, yet a movement in the doorway stopped him. His eyes darted across the room, staring at the tall figure, hidden in a shadow from the kitchen light. The bedroom light flickered on, illuminating every inch of the small bedroom, and both the young boy and his brother winced at the light, Damian shielding his eyes. 

“Damian.” A sweet woman’s voice filled the room, traveling in a wave across to him rather than how the light filled the dark. He pulled his hand down, watching as she moved to the bed, two plates in hand, passing one to Richard. “If we knew you were coming we would’ve made you a plate,” she offered, her bright white teeth showing as she gave him a smile, moving to the other side of the bed and sitting on the edge, lifting her fork and starting to gather food, looking down at her plate before back at him.

“Koriand’r.” He watched her with his typical blank stare, void of any emotion. His eyes met Richard’s, the man offering him an apologetic smile. “Right,” he said at the woman’s comment, keeping his eyes locked on his brother. “Well, then. I will be on my way.” 

“What? No,” Grayson said, the quiet clink of his plate being set on the bedside table echoing quietly in the room, the creak of the bed springs as he stood up. He walked to Damian, his hands clamping down on the much shorter boy’s shoulders. “We’ll make you a plate.” He grinned, looking down at his brother.

Damian stole a glance at Kory who still had a welcoming smile spread on her lips, her plate resting on her knee. He looked back at Dick, shaking his head. He removed his hands from his shoulders, stepping back to the window. “Richard, I may not know much about romance and the qualities that make it what it is, but I do know that this is a date, and that I am interrupting.” 

With that he turned around quickly, prying the window open and stepping out quickly. A loud sigh could be heard from inside the apartment and Damian was pulled back in by the waist and quickly let go of as he started to thrash in his brother’s hold, Dick moving forward and shutting the window again. 

“You feel that you’re interrupting, I know that you’ve been crying.” Dick turned to face him, looking down at him before to Kory. He walked over to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as he grabbed her plate. He moved to the other side of the bed, grabbing his plate off of the table. “We can reheat this, Damian. We’re making you dinner and you’re staying here for the night, it’s fine.” 

He went to speak, to voice his protest, but Dick shot him a look in response to keep him quiet, exiting the room and leaving Damian and Kory alone. 

Kory looked at him, patting the spot on the bed next to her. “Come her, kid.” Her voice was kind and caring, anything but cold and sarcastic like Damian’s own could be. He crossed his arms against his chest, standing still for a moment before slowly walking over, carefully sitting next to the tall woman who was easily over a foot taller than him in height, his feet planting against the carpeted floor just slightly due to how high up Richard’s bed could be. “You okay?” she asked, carefully wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

He tensed yet did his best to hide it, letting his gaze fall quickly to the floor. He had gotten better over the years with interacting with people he wasn’t close to, letting them touch him, due to help from his Baba, brother, starting therapy shortly after he turned fourteen, and going to public school within the same timeframe. “Thank you, Koriand’r, but I am fine.” He hid all emotion in his voice as he spoke, tightening his arms against his chest.

“Are you sure?” she asked, brushing some of his hair out of the way of his face, pulling him somewhat closer to her body, resting her head on top of his. “Our Richard told me about your nightmares, Damian. You can talk to me.” she assured him, rubbing his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Damian stayed silent, carefully inching away from his brother’s beloved. He pulled out of her grasp, moving away from Koriand’r and sitting down a few inches away from her. “Koriand’r,” he said, letting out a quiet sigh in thought as he looked up at her. “It’s not his business for him to share.” 

Kory frowned softly, awkwardly putting her hands on the bed, looking down at the floor before back to Damian. “I know, sweetheart. I do. He told me the first night we slept over at the manor that you have nightmares sometimes and you go to him when they’re really bad. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Damian.”

He knew she was trying to be comforting, trying to be supportive, but talking about himself -- his feelings -- with someone who wasn’t family or a paid therapist made him uncomfortable. “I know it isn’t,” he said defensively, his voice harsh. They both frowned, letting the reply hang in the air before Kory stood up, patting Damian’s shoulder softly and leaving the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. He watched her leave, scoffing softly as the door shut. He climbed up more on the bed, pulling the soft comforter up and over himself, leaning into the pillow and rolling to his side, facing the wall with the window on it. If he wanted to, he could easily get up and leave. No one was in the room to stop him. He could go home to his Baba and Selina, curl up between them while Titus snores on the floor and Selina plays with Damian’s hair as he drifts into a more peaceful slumber, where the demons of his past are less likely to prey on him while he dreams. Just the thought made him long to go back to Gotham.  
He sat back up with a yawn, slipping back out of the bed and stretching his legs before heading to the window, starting to pry it open when he heard the door creak. He looked back as the window inched up, meeting the eyes of the person in the door.

“Leaving again?” Richard asked softly, a faint smile on his lips as he walked towards his brother. He shut the window, guiding Damian to the bed and sitting him down before sitting next to him, looking down at him. “What’s going on, kid?” he asked softly, his voice filled with genuine concern.

“You told Koriand’r.” Damian frowned again, looking at the carpet below them and letting his hands fall to his lap. He heard Dick sigh softly, readjusting himself. “Why?”

Dick looked from his brother to the wall, crossing his arms and leaning forward slightly. “That’s what this is about? You found out and came all the way to Blüdhaven just to confront me or something? Look, D, I’m sorry, but I thought she had the right to know. She was spending the night and I didn’t need her questioning one of us if you came into my room hyperventilating at two a.m., so I told her, okay? I should’ve checked with you first, but you’re so damn persistent on leaving me alone when I have guests over you wouldn’t let me talk to you.”

Damian moved back slightly on the bed, letting his feet dangle above the floor and slowly starting to swing them as he thought of a response, shrugging softly. “I just don’t want to get too caught up in talking to you that I bother you when you have people over is all.” Damian finally settled on explaining, looking up at Dick as his brother's gaze met his. “And I don’t wish to bother Kory and you on your date night, so if you want me to leave, I will.” 

Dick shook his head, letting out a sigh and then a soft laugh, patting Damian on the back before standing up, almost exactly like Kory had, looking down at him from where he stood. “Damian, you aren’t bothering us,” he said, bending down slightly so they were at an even height. “I promise. We haven’t even started our movie. Dinner just got done when you came. I’m your brother, Damian. You’re always welcome into my apartment, especially on a night like this. Unless the window and the door are locked. Then don’t come in.” he chuckled softly with a small grin before letting himself fall back to being more serious. “Not a day goes by, Damian, where I won’t be here for you. Do you understand?”

He was making excuses, at least that’s how Damian interpreted it. He just nodded along softly, waiting for him to finish speaking before relaxing back so his posture wasn’t as stiff, looking at the front of the messy bed. “Yes,” he responded softly, looking up from the floor. “Sorry I made you guys make me dinner. You didn’t have to.”

Richard let out a loud laugh, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. “That’s what you took away from my whole ‘I’m your brother, you can always talk to me especially after your nightmares,’ speech? You really are like our Baba.” he chuckled out, shaking his head again and standing to his full height, crossing his arms and walking to the bedroom door, calling out and asking Kory if the food was almost done. She replied, her voice quieter than Dick’s, muffled by the walls of the room. He nodded softly and tapped the wall softly with his hand before pulling back from the doorway, walking to his bed and falling onto it, pulling Damian down next to him. “Kory gets the right side of the bed, you get the middle,” he pointed out, grabbing the remote and pressing the play button, letting the movie start and setting the device back down. He looked at Damian who had focused in on the movie, smiling softly at him. “You wanna talk about it, D?” he asked softly, nudging his side with his elbow.

Damian quickly swatted his arm, not taking his arms off the wide TV screen. “No.”

“That’s what you always say.” Dick huffed softly, bringing his hands up to rest behind his head. “Are you sure you don’t?”

“I have a therapist for a reason, Grayson.”

“Then why do you go through the trouble of coming all the way here to just lay in my bed and sleep?”

Damian shrugged, slapping his brother slightly in the face to get him to be silent, resting both hands gently atop his stomach. Kory hurriedly came into the bedroom with a lap tray in her hands and Dick sat up, taking two plates off and handing one to Damian, sitting back against the pillow and watching the boy readjust himself as Kory sat down next to him. “Thank you, Koriand’r,” he said and Dick quickly echoed, pushing Damian’s head down and leaning over, kissing his girlfriend softly on the cheek before sitting back, laughing at the upset look on his brother's face. 

“I will stab you with my fork.” Damian’s grip on the utensil tightened as their eyes met, causing Dick to laugh and nod.

“I’m sure you will, kid. I’m sure you will.”

Kory sighed loudly, glaring over at Dick with a frown. “Don’t encourage him, Richard. Damian, eat your food.” She was serious, but if you looked at her, you could see a hint of a smile as she spoke. She pointed a long purple nail at his plate before looking at the TV. picking up some of her dinner on her fork and taking a bite, looking back down at the boy after a couple of minutes of silence between the three of them. His face and hands had scars scattered all over the skin and she frowned at the thought of his past. Dick hadn’t told her much about his past, and she understood. Not even their father was this marked up as him. She understood all of his nightmares, his panic attacks and standoffish personality. Gently. not wanting to once again overstep her boundaries, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head, looking down at him. “No matter what, Damian, Richard and I will always, always be there for you,” she said, giving him a sweet smile.

His eyes scanned over her face, taking in every feature and detail before finally nodding. “Thank you, Koriand’r. It means a lot.”

Her smile softly grew and she looked up at Dick instead, who sat watching the two with a warm smile, one of his wishes coming true: that Kory and Damian would get along, be able to see each other as family.


End file.
